22
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Petra had a bridge from Earth to Eros, trying to figure out humanity and fight her demons. Ender had a precious cargo he need to take care of, but back in Eros, everything seems off - even himself. Six years had passed since the Xenocide, but not much had changed afterall. / Petra/Ender. Mostly based on the movie, check out the author's not at the end of the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Ender's Game belongs to Orson Scott Card and not me. I don't have the brains to write such story.

(you are warned that this fic may suck. I suggest you take a look at the author's note by the end of this chapter)

* * *

**22**

"_It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over_  
_There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say_"  
Lily Allen

**Prologue**

Ender Wiggin didn't get to travel much before getting the urge to come back. It was _something_… Something he couldn't explain that brought him back to Eros, made him reevaluate his plans for the Hive Queen and himself.

All he knew, all he felt, was that he had to be in Eros for a bit longer.

Perhaps he had to know better what was in everyone's – humans from Earth – mind, make sure that he Hive Queen would be truly able to reconstruct her world somewhere safe without the shadow of the Xenocide he was such part of. Perhaps he had to watch his older brother a little closer, or perhaps he had to stay close to Valentine and Mazer to understand better how he'd be a truly speaker of the dead.

Half a year had past, the time he was in space. Eros welcomed him back, not knowing the treasure he had in his bag, still waiting – and trusting – for his promise and its time to come out.

-X-

Petra Arkanian, back to Earth, had a do over. Facing so many job offers, she chose to be by the new manager of the world: Peter Wiggin. She wanted to watch him as close as she could, and see if he was as brilliant as his younger brother.

She wanted to have the chance to meet Ender again and tell him everything she could for him to win over Peter once and for all.

She knew it was important. Valentine told her so.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have no idea where I'm going with it. I've only read book one yet and watched the movie. However, I took a look at wikipedia and kind of know what's going to happen to a few characters and I must say: I like it better what they did with Ender and Petra in the movie. That's the path I'm following, you need to know that. I'm mixing things that happened on both movie and book, getting it far from what "really happened" to the characters after Ender's Game in Scott's mind.

Overall, this fanfic is happening because oF ASA AND HAILEE, because they worked sO FREAKING GOOD TOGETHER YOU JUST CAN'T HELP IT THEY'RE TOO PRETTY SOS

I'm sorry.

As I said before, this fic might and probably will suck (because I'm a sucker for sci-fi and because my english is very bad). But if you wanna read it anyway, well, thank you. And sorry again.

(I don't even believe in fanfics, but I love me some review.)

xoxo


	2. Bombtrack

**A/N**: I'm sorry for my grammar.

And rated M for some strong words and ~sex~.

(not here. don't get too excited.)

(the time will come.)

* * *

**Chapter One: Bombtrack**

The world was a weird place. People used to fight each other since humanity could remember, population grew out of control until the government made them stop, made them give chance only for the brightest genes.

And one day, the war - constant war - for once, wasn't about a nation or a religion, because of the Buggers. They changed everything humans knew and pushed everyone further.

Petra Arkanian was put in the world because of them.

She was bright, intelligent, strong and ready for battle without even knowing it. More capable than many people to make a difference.

Her name was known around the globe as one of Ender Wiggin's toon leaders responsible for the xenocide that brought peace to the universe.

And hell to her nights.

-X-

When Petra was in battle school (and even when she was in command school) she used to think to herself that maybe - just maybe - life could go back to normal if only she was back home.

It didn't take much time for her to realize it wasn't possible. Right after they landed on Earth, everyone from Ender's Jeesh got split up and saw themselves under too much pressure. She was taken by her country's politicians to pose to pictures and read speeches about the things she had done and places she had gone and aliens she got killed. Petra Arkanian, in charge of the big weapon that brought the Formics down, Major at only 16.

She hated it. She hated it because it was a trap and a joke. The world became the same fight-for-power-thing that it was before the aliens and she had to be part of it.

She hated it because she wasn't the only one having to deal with it. Her friends were with the same problem, with no way out of their countries, getting closer each day to face and fight one another, just because people with greater power wanted them to.

It really looked like there was no way out. And soon she started to show up to speeches and cocktails completely drunk. Not even near 17 and completely drunk. Petra wanted them to realize what a damage they were to her and wanted to blame it all on them. She didn't even liked earth anymore! Gravity sucked and she slept like shit, she was unable to rest.

Every night she had to scream herself awake because the nightmares hunted her down. When she was sober, she kept remembering how important to erradicate an intire species she was. And Petra had to remember how Ender left, just as broken as she, with a goodbye-kiss, leaving everything behind so he could walk away; and she wished so damn much to be able to do the exact same.

Her parents and brothers were strangers that could do absolutely nothing to help her. Petra didn't live with them anymore, protected under the govern roof, but every time they got together, all they could think and talk about was some random guys from internet who named themselvs "Locke" and "Demosthenes". Very funny, she used to say. But you can't really think you'll be able to save the world just by publishing stuff online, that's utterly ridiculous.

One day, she even got the nerve to reply one of Locke's posts. Told him if he was such a badass for politics, that he would do something about what the so-called heroes from Formic War were going through. But not just say things, DO things.

It took a couple of years, but she got her wish granted. When a girl entered her room, demanding her to stand up and walk away with her to the car, Petra was almost unable to do so, so drunk she was.

"Petra, we need to go now."

Petra forced her eyes to see straight. The girl had red hair and eyes so expressive she could swear she knew her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you to America, Major Arkanian. My name is Valentine."

Something clicked in Petra's mind. "That's Ender's sister's name." she said low and the girl didn't aswer. Instead, she just helped Petra get up, an arm firm in her waist. Maybe Valentine didn't hear her and she let it go. Step by step, she got to the car and drifted off right after.

-X-

Ender got a mail from his sister telling him everything that was going on between her and Peter and their alter egos. They were moving the world at only 18 and 20. The Wiggin were overachievers, Val said, and were willing to conquer more.

It wasn't much after he felt that need to go back to Eros that he got word about his Jeesh - his FRIENDS - who were in the hands of all kind of wrong people. Val had warned him about it - about how it'd be a battle of egos if Ender himself tried to go back. She told him to stay away and for a while he hated her for it. By then he understood, because he had his own things to do. But he moiled for his friends anyway.

He needed to help them, but had to do it his own way and away. He needed Valentine's help, and even Peter's, they had to be his eyes and hands on Earth, and if he did the right moves, he could achieve something more too.

As soon as he landed in Eros, with all the honors everyone so thought he deserved, he settled down on the officers' quarters, hid the Hive Queen's pulp safely and wandered around, his table under his arm. The planet hadn't changed much since his departure, but new things were showing up quickly. He found a pub, sat down and started searching everything he could about Locke, Demosthenes and all his friends were going through.

At that same day, he got his first drink. "On the house, for your great work on the war, Sir." The reasons didn't cheer him much, but the comfort of the place made him come back. Even thought it took a couple of years, was there, in that pub called Starlight, that he was able to help Valentine and Peter track down his friends and start getting everyone together.

-X-

When Petra woke up, sick to the stomach and vomiting her guts out, she already was on an airplane heading to America. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, and when she was done, the same person who handed her the vomit bag, gave her a wet towel. Only then she noticed the blood on her knuckles and dress. A flash of the last fight she had passed through her eyes, almost making her smile. Instead, she winced, for her whole body hurt.

"It was quite a fight." Valentine said. She was by Petra's side, looking at her quietly, a little smirk in her lips. "You're good."

"You were there." Petra said low. "In the audience."

"Yes, we've been watching you." She pointed someone a few sits ahead of them and Petra looked over. A guy in his 20's was very still, reading in his table. "Just waiting for the right moment to get you out."

"Took your time." Petra muttered.

"Don't need to be acid about it, Major."

Petra made a face. "Don't call me that, it's too weird."

"I saw lots of people calling you Major, Major Arkanian."

It made the girl roll her eyes.

"You are Ender's sister, aren't you?" Valentine just nodded. "You kind of look like him. I guess it's your eyes." She cough, feeling her throat dry, and Valentine handed her a bottle of water. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Go on, sober up."

Petra drank the whole bottle in a few gulps and fished another bottle on the little fridge close to them.

"He looks like him too." Petra almost whispered, afraid of what would happen if she addressed to the guy. "He's Peter, right?"

Even thought she was speaking very quietly, he turned around, facing her. His features were very much like Ender's, even being blonde. He had serious, wise eyes and some petulance in his posture.

"Yes, ma'am." He looked at her from head to toe, analyzing her. She felt naked for a second. "I can see why Ender wanted to free you so badly. Can see why he talks about you as his girl. You're trouble."

Petra felt her cheeks reddening and looked around.

"He didn't say his GIRL, he said his PERSON." Valentine cut.

"Same thing." Peter replied and Val rolled her eyes. Petra heard his laugh and when she looked at him again, he already had sit straight. Breathing slow to calm down, she got back to Valentine. "Don't mind him, he's all mind games." Val alerted, but her tone was light. Petra noticed that something must'd changed between the siblings from when she talked to Ender about Peter and now. "Have you been talking to him? Ender?"

She moved in her sit and shrugged.

"I have a bunch of unsent e-mails in my table, if you wanna know." She sighed and took a sip of water, her eyes went fog for a second. "When Ender was getting ready to leave, I got ready too. I wanted to go with him. I would follow him to the end of the world, I swear to God I would. But he told me to stay, said I should come back to earth, to my family..."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Val asked.

"I punched him in the stomach and said it was bullshit, of course." Petra laughed. "That little bastard." She took another sip of water. "I loved him. I loved him the moment I first saw him. I remember I thought... how could anyone feel so not sure of things and, at the same time, so sure of everything? How can he look so lost and so found? And I though..." she laughed again. "I though, finally some cute guy in this army."

"Oh God." Valentine laughed.

"I know, it's your brother and it's weird. Sorry." Val waved it off. "The thing is, we clicked right away, and battle and command school were so much easier by his side. I'm better now because of him. And I know he's better because of me. When he said I couldn't go with him I got so angry. I could be useful and we could be together! He kissed me that night and told me he was too broken and I didn't deserve it, that I could do better. I got angrier and asked him if he remembered I was genetically tested, for they were not very sure I really was a girl, so strong I am. I said I could beat sense into his brain. It was all just words. He told me to stay and I did just as he commanded. I could had tried to meet him again when he got back, but I think I left my balls in Eros. By the time I grew them back just enough to make a move, I was too deep in all this politics shit."

Petra turned and looked over the window, the blue ocean seemed to extend forever, just like the universe did. She had fight marks all over her body. She felt that the siblings were looking at her, but ignored it for a while. Valentine broke the silence.

"He talks a lot about you and the boys. He said you guys needed to be free. I always agreed with him. You wanna know how we tracked you down?" It brought Petra's attention, and she turned to Val. "We didn't. Ender did. He searched and planned and we just did the dirty work. And he specifically told us to rescue you first."

"He actually said you can be very useful to rescue the others." Peter added. "But you better sober up, or we are putting your ass into rehab."

He was very serious, and Petra sat straight, finished the bottle of water.

"But what make you think it'll be this easy - to rescue us all, eleven soldiers so important to the world, and not be harmed?" she asked.

"We never said it'd be easy." Valentine pointed.

"Nor that it'd harmless." Peter completed. "But we are going to rescue all of you, and we have a really deep plan."

"What? How? The US is backing you up?"

"No!" Peter laughed. "That bunch of dummies can do nothing right. Why would we need them?"

"She said we are going to America."

"And since when America is just the US?" Valentine laughed. "We are going to Brazil."

Petra was completely surprised by that.

"Why?"

"We are going to the Marajos' Island. Because it's sunny and beautiful?" she smiled. "And because it's neutral and close enough to the Ecuador line. We need to do some launches."

Petra's chin was dropped. She could hardly believe or understand what all that meant, but the answer to the next question was understandable enough.

"WHY do you think you can do all that?"

For Valentine had the right answer.

"Because we can rule the world. We are Locke and Demosthenes."

Petra looked from Val to Peter a few times, making sense of what the girl had just said. It was supposed to be absurd, but she knew Ender. She knew anything was possible in that family.

* * *

**A/N**: Hm, I think I'm gonna use song's titles in each chapter. Don't know yet.

You guys, thank you so much for reading it. This chapter is okay, I think... I'm still working it out - what it's gonna happen and why, all that boring stuff, but things are flowing. We'll see where we go.

I'm sorry it took a while to post, I was having trouble setting the path to the characters and I was having trouble with the site, that didn't want to manage my stories! But now everything is all right (I think).

A big fat thank you to **Kittycatfight** and **Lolsome-o-sis girl** who reviewed the prologue.

See you next time, and I still love me some review.

(please, point out to me what you'd want to see me explore in this universe I'm creating)

xx


	3. We gonna let it burn

**A/N**: For those who are wondering, title from chapter 1 was Rage Against the Machine and because my music taste makes much sense, now you've got some Ellie Goulding, thank you very much.

And it's none of your business, and not as if you would care, but I don't know if everyone saw that Asa and Hailee are in a movie together again? It's called "Ten Thousand Saints" and it's from a book and it's about the 80's and punk rock and it's perfect? (I read it and I'm hungover, kay bye)

So I was a little down about this fic - even thought, wow, people are coming to read it (and not review it, but it happens) besides my bad bad english - but when I saw then together I just got so so happy, I mean, what's going on, I'm 24, I should do something useful with my life!

I guess I'm back, but I make no promises. I'm a college student, please understand me.

Okay, stopped talking.

Sorry about my bad english.

* * *

**Chapter two: We gonna let it burn**

When Ender landed on Eros, he got a couple of notifications to report to Admiral Chjamrajnager for duty. They had a place for him there, and since he was back, he might as well accept the job. He only did that a few days later, after being settled and fine; after talking to his sister and finding a good place to hid the pulp.

He was having a hard time trying to figure out the fact that they had given him the Admiral title so he could be alone and do whatever he wanted to, with the fact that now he had to be part of whatever they had in store for him. Didn't make much sense, but he was willing to listen to their proposal.

It turned out it was not bad at all. He'd get to train new cadets from IF and teach soldiers from the Stratego about interstellar war strategies. The hardest part was to stay away from his own damage in the Formic War, to keep it together and just pass on what made him such a good leader. Ender wanted to teach and prove to the world that it was possible to win wars and conquer things with peace. From his part, the deal was to teach, but his way - and only his way -, and to have some days off, so he could work on his own business.

Was like this that he ended up working at the Starlight pub every Wednesday, and how suddenly the pub was exclusive every Thursday to soldiers only. He became such influence in Eros, always helping here and there - to build a house, paint a wall or fish a book in the highest shelf for a kid.

He was both feared and loved; a reference of power and ruthlessness that no one could fathom to understand, not even the women of Eros.

Even though they tried.

And they tried very hard, for the matter.

It was common to see a growing number of women coming to Starlight every Wednesday, asking him to teach how to shoot or how to drink - even though, when it began, he even wasn't very good a drinker himself - and trying to seduce him. A few of them got what they wanted, and sooner or later, Ender took some girls to his bed; as he did it, he also got a reputation: he slowly became Ender, the weirdo.

But Ender wasn't a weirdo, he was only careful. Perhaps too much. Perhaps not. In his defense, he was following some of his sister's guidance.

According to Valentine: He was Ender Wiggin. There wasn't a women or girl on Earth or space who didn't dreamed about having his babies. His genius DNA was desired and even valuable, something the black market would trade. He needed to be careful not to become a product.

So yea, he had his own condoms and his own crazes for sex. Who wouldn't? Why wouldn't he? In his position? Ender never was about being careless, and it wouldn't change now.

It was very common to see a girl all smiles and hair, trying to seduce him, taking him to the nearest toilet and leaving the place livid because of some of Ender's manias. Sometimes it bothered him too - too much attention, too much hormones, too much pressure. But in the end of the day, he was an eighteen years old guy and couldn't help it.

(In fact, he was beginning to think he held himself down for way too long and it was about time he got some action)

Ender knew that his Admiral Weirdo nickname also came with another interpretation of his personality. He could come off as a big asshole most of time, especially when he used that little word "no" - more often than you would've believe - or treated a soldier or cadet differently in class and off class. People have trouble understanding that things ARE different. And he was their Admiral above all.

-X-

The second to be rescued, a couple of months after Petra, was Fly Molo. He would be a difficult one, because Fly was one of the few who actually got to do something in his country. He was head of the Filipino Armed Force and his government seemed to trust him way more than the Armenian trusted Petra. He didn't look like a puppet, but she knew better - Fly could break any moment, especially with no one to command him the way Ender knew to.

For his rescue, Petra wasn't assigned. The only one to go was Peter, so Petra and Val could spend more time together to plan other things. Consequently, the girls grew closer.

"What do you know about me and Peter?" Valentine once asked. They were living in the Marajos Island - a beautiful and sunny place, very, very hot, with beaches and delicious food.

"Only what Ender told me... three? years ago. That you are the kindest person he ever knew and that Peter is ruthless and cruel. It's funny, because Ender is the kindest person I've ever knew, and I remember thinking how can somebody be even kinder then him." Val smiled. It was Ender's smile, Petra couldn't help but notice. "But you changed, haven't you both?"

"I guess." Val answered quietly. "That's why I'm asking you. I mean, we all have been through a lot. I'm 21, you are 19. People won't believe all the things that happened to us, is surreal. And somehow amazing."

Petra looked at her confused. "Amazing?"

"Yes. I'm not saying that it was all good, but think with me for a second: you are a soldier, stronger and more intelligent than most people. More than me for sure, since you were called to the Battle and Command School; just for a start. You won a war. And while you were fighting and learning, Peter and I were fighting and learning our own battles. He didn't noticed in the beginning, but by letting me be Demosthenes, I learned how to think like Peter. I learned that I'm better than him, because I know how to get him, I know his weaknesses. I know the wishes of his heart and - more importantly - I can help him get them. He needs me, because I'm his nemesis."

"Just like Ender."

Valentine thought for a second.

"Yes. But I'm closer. And he knows I'm not letting him get even near Ender ever again. I don't care how much he knows about self-defense now." she completed, before Petra could protest. "He's my little brother and I'll protect him."

"Oh, that's nice." Petra said with a kind smile, then her eyes went dark. "My brothers are a bunch of useless. They were happy with the money the government sent to the family in exchange of my exile."

"Well, you're not with your brothers anymore. We are building a new family here." And after taking a sip of her carambola juice, Val completed. "At least for a while. You know we are shipping you all to the colonies, right?"

Petra smiled. "Yea, so I heard."

-X-

Petra still avoided talking to Ender. She saw that he and Val were in touch all the time, but she didn't want to face him, not even with just words. Perhaps she really had left her balls with him when he left years ago, because now she felt coward. Not even that outburst of rage the day she was rescued by the Wiggin made her feel courageous again. That's why she decided to help find her friends - and how she ended up in a flight to Russia.

The Wiggin siblings were making their fame around the world. They already had taken Fly, Carn Carby and Dumper besides Petra, and now they were heading to Vlad. Petra would be important with him, because even though they weren't very close, she knew how to convince her old friends from the Jeesh and it was about time she started doing something.

Peter had some sort of army of his own, who took down most of the guards in the way to Vlad's office. Vlad, who had an office in the central building of Russia's stratego. He was one of the people dictating the dos and don'ts of the Russia war against the world. If he didn't agree to come with them, Petra heard Peter's instructions, he was to be taken down.

She was well settled in the chair in front of Vlad's chair in his empty office, legs crossed, a glass of whisky in her hand, a cigarette in the other, when the door opened. Vlad took his time to sit down, a little smile on his lips.

"Arkanian, I didn't expect to see you." He said. "But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. You were the first one, right?"

"Ender's orders, yes." She answered, and blew the smoke. Vlad put some whisky for himself. "And I have orders to bring you with me as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" Petra said nothing, just took a sip from her glass. "Why?"

"Well, I doubt you can't see by yourself." She gesticulated around. "The joke you were put in."

"Why do you think it's a joke?"

She laughed a humorless laugh. "Come on, Vlad, you're smarter than this." Uncrossing her legs, she leaned closer, glass on the table, hair falling in her face, her voice was like a secret. "They are using you the way our governments like to use us. But what did they say to you? To make you this blind, to make you plan attacks against China and India? Don't you remember us, or battle school? In IF, we are all the same. Vlad, what's the point of all this? You know how war feels like, maybe more than any of us." She leaned back again, talking normally, smoking her cigarette. "The Wiggin… they are like Ender. They wanna do good and want to stop the war, the fighting. But that's not really possible with us, Ender's Jeesh around. Peter got everything figure out, you know? I'd go with them – with us – if I were you."

Vlad was silent, taking small sips from his cup. When he first arrived in Mother Russia, he _felt_ something was wrong and didn't really agree with everything they said – about the IF, and the Formic War, and the States and everyone else. How could all that be possible, when he knew people from all over the world? When he knew people willing to change and sacrifice?

But piece by piece, they convinced him. He didn't really know how, he just loved the country way too much, he guessed. He wanted to fight for it, for if he didn't he might as well be lost.

After all, wasn't life about fight?

"Have you talked to Ender?" he asked, putting down his cup.

Petra shrugged. "Have you?"

"I can't." Vlad said and Petra smiled that Told-You-Didn't-I.

She looked the hour in her watch. "We have five more minutes to get out. So I'll give you a few more seconds to take a decision. Unfortunately, if you don't choose us, we'll need to make some hard decisions. Ten, nine…" at the beginning of the countdown, a couple of guards appeared out of nowhere, guns pointed right to Vlad's head, freezing him in place. "eight, seven…" Petra prayed to God for him to see the fear in her eyes, fear for his life, please Vlad, come with us. "six, five, four." He looked at her, right at her, and for a second he was terrified. "three…"

"Okay, fine, I'll go!" he snapped. Petra sighed, relieved. "Gosh, such terrorism."

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules."

"Ender did? He told you to take me down?"

Petra got up, shook her head no, extinguishing the cigarette on he remained alcohol of her glass. "Peter's." she explained. "Now get yourself and let's go." She walked toward the door, then turned back smiling. "The whisky can come to." And Vlad could only smile too, before catching up with her.

* * *

**A/N**: To be honest, I don't know if I like this chapter, especially Ender's part? But it has everything I wanted it to have. I need to get Ender and Petra together again, but I think it'll take a couple more chapters.

I'll try to write faster, but I can't promise anything, because my classes start soon - like, in a week - and I have more things to do, you know what I mean.

(like stalking EVERYTHING about TTS right?) (omg, wrong)

But this I can tell you, **Nad277**: I'll try.

For everyone reviewing, thank you very much. For those who inboxed me to point some things that should be pointed, thanks a lot! Keep it coming.

And for you who are too shy to tell me how bad I suck a. at writing, b. in english c. about scifi, don't be shy! I can take it! Bring it on.

I'm so blab today, ain't I? I'm leaving you here, okay? Don't be too sad.

(haha shut it already)

x


	4. The time has come to the destroy

**A/N**: AHA! Thought I forgot, didn't you?/

Well, here I am.

Let me tell you a secret: I'm one of those writers that never write, because I have no inspiration, but when the inspiration comes, I write like a mad person until I'm done!

This chapter was suposed to be out much earlier, but my computer just gave up and took along most of the ending, so I had to rewrite it :(

I'm sorry if it's bad, I simply finished writing and came here to post with no second look. It probably has some mistakes but I wanted to give the chapter to you guys ASAP.

Hope you still can enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter three: Time has come to destroy your supremacy**

_After the first step you might as well keep on walking_, it was Peter's moto.

Peter was everything Ender said. Handsome, charming and ruthless. Manipulative and cruel and intelligent and amazing. And Petra learned pretty quickly how to deal with him: you just need to have a compliment on the tip of your tongue, something smart to add in his sentences and look good by his side. And after she gave the first step, she just kept on walking.

-X-

Something about Brazilian territory terrified the rest of the word. It was a big country, with its big army and its big, as they called, _morros_. The power of its favelas grew as time passed by, and along with its wealthy made Brazil independent. They had its own piece of Equator line where they could launch their rockets and even thought their technology was outdated for way too long, the First Formic War changed them.

Now that there was no more Formics and no more war in space, they had to fight on earth, and that they knew damn well.

They were also good at finding the right and influent allies – something inherited from long before, with the militia and corruption -, that's why they went along so well with the Wiggin. Peter's rhetoric could convince just about anyone and the Brazilians – who were big fans of both Locke and Demosthenes – were the first ones to know the truth about the Wiggin siblings, and give them the necessary to go along with their plans.

It wasn't as if everyone trusted one another, of course. Peter claimed a deal good for both parts and he knew the people from Brazil would only be happy when they got their part as it was promised: when the world knew who Peter and Valentine Wiggin were, they'd have no choice to have anyone else as their Hegemon but the older sibling. And with Peter as the Hegemon, he'd make the world equal. It was their goal, to live in a place where you could come and go whenever you wanted and do so in piece. A place where they would not live under a shadow of fear and everyone could be just happy and secure.

At least it was what Peter's speeches in all those cocktails he brought Petra along used to say. Sometimes she even faked a tear or two, nodding to every encouraging word that came out of his mouth, and clapping at the right moments, the way a crowd likes to be led on.

"Your timing is so amazing, Major." Peter said after their most recent speech, a drink in one hand, the other arm in her waist. "I'm starting to think you're my favorite ace."

She looked at him and smiled, eyes shining as if she was amused.

"Are you telling me you have other aces, Mr. Wiggin?"

He leaned and whispered the answer in her ear. "A deck of cards always come with four."

Petra did some math. Valentine was an ace for Peter, she was another. Maybe Ender was one of the aces too, but who would be the last one?

-X-

The answer came soon enough, when Peter called Petra to fly with him to Netherland.

"Who are we rescuing this time?" she asked "And what's the plan?"

"Ever heard about Julian Delphiki II?" Peter said, as if he was talking about the weather. "I heard he was the smartest kid IF ever had."

"Bean." She whispered.

"And Dink Meeker." He completed. "It's supposed to be an easy one, this time. Apparently, my brother was able to talk to Bean somehow and put the kid ahead with a few steps. If we are lucky enough, all we'll need to do is pick them up and fly back."

Petra nodded and looked through the window, saw the ocean passing by under them. Then it clicked.

"You don't really need me this time, do you?"

Peter smiled. God, he _was_ gorgeous. No wonder he could charm anyone around. It was a good thing she didn't actually like him.

"Busted." He said, pouring something in his cup, maybe vodka. "But I like having you around, Major. Your opinion pleases me quite a lot."

Petra laughed, genuinely laughed and stood up and walked toward him to get herself a drink.

"And you are quite funny sometimes, Wiggin." She replied and reached for the bottle. Peter stopped her, holding her arm firmly.

"I mean it, Petra." Peter said soberly. She registered the use of her first name. "I've heard a lot about you, and I've seen a lot as well. You are genuine and I like it. Maybe I even need it. So I'm _asking_ you: what do you think I'm doing right and wrong and what do you think I should do to fix things."

Petra was frozen in place, looking deep into Peter's eyes, trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth or not. It took some long seconds for her to relax a bit and bring the easy smile back.

"You can start by letting me go." Petra said smiling without humor, and after a second, he let go of her arm. "Now we're talking." She poured the vodka in a cup and took a sip. "What is it you want for me again?"

-X-

The game changed a bit when Bean and Dink entered in the airplane. All went on as Peter said it would and the boys found their way to the plane smoothly, but from moment one it was clear that Bean would some though ace to play with. Bean knew pieces of the plan to remove the Jeesh from earth that Peter was unaware of and it messed with their balance.

In fact, the parts the Bean knew were also parts that Valentine knew, so first thing they needed was to reunited with the Wiggin sister and sort everything out.

Noticing some of his power slipping through his fingers, however, Peter decided to make an unplanned pause in UK.

"You three have four hours to find and bring back Tomas." And at the confused faces, he added. "Crazy Tom."

"Oh!" they exclaimed in recognition.

"And I'm telling, not one minute more than five hours. This was not completely planned, but we need to move on with it as soon as possible. The sooner you are all together, the sooner you'll be shipped out of this planet, and I'm sure that's what everyone wants."

Dink looked like he wanted to object, but Peter gave him no space.

"You'll have the support you had, Petra, when we were in Russia, and the coordinates are being sent to your comms. Stay together, think straight and _be back in five hours with Crazy Tom_. Now go."

"Very bossy, huh?" Bean commented when they already were in the car heading to find and rescue Tom. "I'm not a big fan of taking orders."

"We know, Bean." Dink rolled his eyes. "But what did Ender said?"

"_Get along with the douch, it's just for a while_." Bean replied as if he had had to say that a lot of times.

"So get along with the douch, Delphiki, it's just for a while!" Dink exclaimed, punching Bean's arm, who complained about being called that. Their dynamic made Petra laugh. "Petra's been dealing pretty fine, it seems. I heard about what you did in your last speech." He raised his hand for her to high five. "That's my girl."

"It's how it's been called? Petra's Last Speech?" Petra asked interested and Dink nodded.

"Well, sort of. Some people just say 'The Day Major Arkanian Flipped'." He answered and Bean looked outside trying not to laugh. Petra thought for a second.

"Yea, something like that. But it was pretty badass, wasn't it? Just like good old times."

"_Better_ than the good old times." The older boy corrected.

"Hm, I wouldn't put it like that." Bean said. "I'd say more like reckless. Bloody."

"Bloody reckless." Dink completed and Petra laughed again.

"Maybe it was a mix of all this." She tried and Bean smiled.

"Probably."

They kept in silent for a few minutes, just feeling the ride to whenever Crazy Tom was. Petra was following the guidelines in her communicator, Dink kept on flipping a coin, trying to keep distracted and Bean was looking out the window, seeing the view change to something more and more dangerous-looking.

"Where the hell are you, Tom." He whispered and both Petra and Dink looked outside as well.

When they were announced to be five minutes far from their destination, a compartment in the floor of the car was open, showing different weapons stored. Each one chose their weapons by the time the car stopped in front of an old motel. It had seven stories and according to the records, it was where Crazy Tom lived now. It didn't matter if he was prime minister or something, the guy had to choose where he'd live and that was it. Maybe, just like Dink and Bean, it wouldn't be too hard to find and bring him.

They stepped out of the car and immediately knew it would not be so easy. The entrance had an ocular pass that they obviously had no way in and they missed Alai and his hacker's ability very much. Bean decided to take over the hacker thing, but it was hard not to look suspicious in the middle of that neighborhood, Bean with the locker, Petra and Dink covering his back.

Petra shivered in her coat. It was halfway through fall and a storm threatened to fall any moment. The few people coming and going looked at them with judging eyes.

"God, why so much staring." She complained. "What are you staring at, did you lost something?" Dink laughed.

"They probably think we're some punk kids looking for some place to do a threesome."

Both Petra and Bean exclaimed their opinion.

"Gosh, shut up, Dink!"

"Yeah, fuck you, not gonna happen." Petra made a face. "You're my brothers, just ew."

"Hey, I'm just saying it's what people think."

"They are so not thinking that." She disagreed.

"How old are you to have such dirty mind, Meeker?"

"Yeah, Dink, things like that should come out of Bean's mouth, if he wasn't such an intellectual person." Even with her back turned, she could swear Bean rolled his eyes. "In fact, you are the most intelligent people I've ever met, Bean."

"Thank you."

"So," she continued "why the fuck is it taking so long?"

The moment the words were spoken, they heard the lock open and hurried inside. The hall was empty, nothing in the reception but machines. Both the box and the stairs had security devices that'd take precious minutes to break in. Dink sighed.

"Can't we ring him and just gently ask him to come with us?" he asked. Petra thought for a second.

"We can try."

Bean looked from one to another in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say that before I had to break in?" he said, rolling his eyes, then took his communicator off to get in touch with Crazy Tom. "Do anybody have his number?"

They looked in their comms and pagers and even in the web, but there was nothing about Tom's contacts. Bean decided to try the reception, but an alert warning appeared, telling them to stay back, so he decided to hack the system anyway and break security. He found the direct link to Crazy Tom's room, but no one answered, which could mean a lot of things, so they discussed for a whole minute until deciding to go up.

Since the elevator looked so suspicious, they opted for the stairs, even though Tom's room was in the fifth floor.

"This building is like a motherfucking 1980's videogame." Dink complained. They had guns in hand, ready for action and besides all the tension, they felt pretty calm.

"As long as we don't face any storm trooper or Pac Man's ghost, I'm cool with it." Bean replied.

Once in front of Crazy Tom's room, they knocked for long enough to decide it was better to make a move. All the doors were closed, but they could feel the eyes around them, so Petra do what she thought was wiser to do: shot the lock and put down the door.

The room was empty, but the TV was on, so was the kettle, signs that could mean Tom would be back soon.

"Do you think he'll come back soon? I think so." Petra said, pointing the teapot, then looked at her watch. "We have four hours or so, I guess we can wait."

Bean shrugged and Dink nodded before sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He looked around, searching the control.

"Let's see what this guy has in his cable."

"I'm gonna find something to eat." Petra announced, heading to the kitchen.

"Great idea!" Bean exclaimed and followed her.

The kitchen was small and smelled like cigarettes and tea. Kind of like Petra's back in Armenia. She looked inside the fridge while Bean opened the cabinets, but all they could find was milk, beer, chips and cat food. The cat jumped from the top of the cabinets to the sink, purring to Petra. Bean opened one of the big bags and Petra handed him a beer.

"It doesn't matter what fancy job Tommy got, for the look of this room, he's just as fucked up as we are."

"Speak for yourself." He said, as they clinked. "I'm a very down to earth person."

Petra laughed. "Yea, earth put us very down."

"Fucking poet you are, making word games huh?"

"Just like good old days, my friend." She said, grabbing a handful of chips and looking at him for the first time.

Not like she hadn't _seen_ him, but she didn't _look_ at him properly. She really meant when she said they were brother, and that's probably the reason, but she could see how he changed. Bean was taller now, different from the slim boy she met in battle and command school. They've been apart and were put together one more time, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he'd became.

"You look good now, though." Bean said, pointing his bottle. Petra smiled.

"You too, Delphiki."

He made a face. "Stop calling me tha-"

But Bean was cut by the sound of gunfire and a scream. The cat run away and they quickly went back to the main room, guns in hand. There was fog rising and the door was half down, blocking the view, all they could see was the point of the gun. Dink was on the floor, his leg bleeding, but he managed to half hide under the bed and was almost completely down the fog, gun pointed to the door.

"You have three guns pointed to you, mate." Bean announced. "And my friend here is a damn specialist in shooting things down, if you know what I mean."

For a moment, there was silence. And then a voice.

"Bean?"

"Tom?"

"Petra?"

"What the fuck Tom, you shot me!" Dink shouted and the gun behind the door went up. Crazy Tom's torso appeared, his face blank.

"Don't what-the-fuck me, you guys broke into my room! I get to what-the-fuck you!"

Petra went to help Dink and see the damage, but it was a normal pistol and the bullet didn't hit any artery or bone.

"We came here to rescue you. Ender's orders." She told him, helping Dink sit down in the bed.

"Rescue?" Crazy Tom echoed. "What for? I mean, what make you think I need rescue?"

"Seriously, Tom? All the things we've been through?" she replied.

"Did Ender got to talk to you?" Bean asked and Tom denied. "He's got this plan that is genially simple that can make the war stop. I mean, we stopped the war in space, but we can do that on earth too."

Tom thought for a moment, looked to his old friends, lit a cigarette.

"Yea, but what if I don't want to go?" he asked and Petra bit her lower lip.

"Well, then there's his older brother, Peter?" she answered. "He's got this plan that says 'kill everyone who doesn't agree with the plan'."

"He's a bit of a power-hunger, you know?" Dink said. He was holding his leg, trying to pretend it wasn't such a big deal.

"Sounds more like a big asshole."

Dink and Bean were about to agree when Petra spoke.

"Sometimes. But come on, he's doing all this for us. Even though we know he has his own reasons, we are getting something good. We can redo a lot of things, choose were to go, any planet! When did the IF offered us such offer? Look, I'm not a big fan of the guy neither, but Valentine is very nice and she'll make sure Peter follows the rules. And I know for a fact that Ender would like to see you among us, Tom."

The British guy thought for a moment.

"Can I take Ms. Lil Paws too?"

-X-

With Crazy Tom by their side, they made it to the car with no problems and managed to get back to the plane in less than three hours and before the storm hit. A little unhappy about the cat, Peter just said they did a good job and that Tom could only hope Lil Paws liked the hot weather, because that was all they were going to have all year round.

And on the way to the Marajos Island, Petra and Bean exchanged a lot of interested looks, both wondering if they really were such thing as brother and sister of if they'd be able to have something more. Which was confirmed in their trip to Africa, when they went to get Alai.

* * *

**A/N**: _Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna pair Petra and Bean, worst ship ever!1_ - calm down, give me one more chapter to explain, the fic still is Ender/Petra (babies forever s2)

When it comes to Ender's Jeesh, people who haven't read the book(s) will be a bit lost. Understandable. You can follow this guidelines: open a new tab, open google, tap "Ender's Jeesh wiki", chose link about the battle school students and TA-DAA! Now you know. (trust me, I do it a lot). No joke guys, there are so many character in this series, you can have a headache just to think about it.

What I really wanna talk about it is Bernard. You see, Bernard wasn't part of Ender's Jeesh in the books, but he was in the movies. So you guys think I should include him? I'm not sure yet.

I think that's all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. (Dear Guest and Nad277, you people that I can't send a personal thanks)

Have I told you that I love me some review?

See you next time!


End file.
